


Cheaters

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I don't say it in the work but I imagine Jane to be 14 and Rose to be 16, Poker, Running away from home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's cheating, and she doesn't care if you know it.  Though you have to wonder why you haven't called her out on it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is not enough Jane/Rose out there, and that is a _damn shame_.
> 
> Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Jane ♥ Rose
> 
> Good girls love bad ~~boys~~ girls: Jane Crocker falls for the rebellious Rose Lalonde, who cheats at poker (it was only fair after Mr. Crocker called off the bet because they were playing in his house), and ran away from home for two weeks (you decide what the real issue was)."

You know she’s got cards up her sleeve. You can  _see_  them, right there, in plain sight. Is she even  _trying_  to hide them?  
  
The mischievous look in her eyes and the way her painted black lips curl into a smirk make you think no. But then the question you’re not prepared to answer shoots through your mind like a rocket.  
  
Why haven’t you called her out on it yet?  
  
“Royal flush,” she says flatly, laying her cards on the table. You even notice some cards slipping through the sleeves of her large sweater (which does not at all look like something she wears often, at least nothing like the skirts and dresses you’ve seen her in before), and she very  _clearly_ pulls them back in before they fall out completely. If you had any chance to completely accuse her of cheating, it would be now.  
  
But you don’t do that. Instead, you groan, and balance your head on your hand in defeat. “I have nothing…”  
  
She drags the money you earned from the various stocks you own (you  _are_  an Heiress, after all) to her side in one graceful movement, her hand barely skimming your hand laying across the table. You  _know_  she touched it on purpose, and you know she only did it lightly to get your heart racing. God, she has you in  _quite_  the pickle.  
  
When you had asked your best friend Roxy to come over to your house, you didn’t expect her to bring her older sister of two years, Rose. You also didn’t expect Roxy to go back home without Rose, nor did you expect Rose to stay without her younger sister. You  _especially_  didn’t expect Rose to have a deck of cards off hand and wanting to play poker (strip poker originally, but you absolutely  _refused_  to play that—you have standards, after all). And finally, you didn’t expect Rose to be such a cheat.  
  
No, wait. That’s not the final thing. You also didn’t expect yourself to be such a pushover.  
  
Nor did you expect to be feeling this way.  
  
“Well?”  
  
Rose’s smooth voice breaks you from your heart-filled fog, and your eyes meet hers. Her smirk remains.  
  
“Well, what?” you shoot back.  
  
“There doesn’t seem to be enough money to make up for your loss here,” she says, folding bills in her hands as she speaks.  
  
That’s bullshit, and you and she both know it. You know she has hundreds—no, perhaps  _thousands_  of your dollars sitting on the table right now. You almost want to yell at her in protest.  
  
… _Almost_.  
  
But you just sigh, as if you don’t know any better. “Well…how much more do I owe you?”  
  
It’s not like you aren’t a millionaire. What’s another couple hundred dollars less going to do you?  
  
But her answer is nothing that could have a dollar sign on it. Eyebrow raised, and with that smirk that you’re beginning to think is a permanent fixture on her face, she says in the sweetest voice you think she can manage.  
  
“A date.”  
  
The answer catches you completely off guard, and you’re left for a brief moment staring at her, your face feeling hotter than ever.  
  
That is, until your father barges through the door.  
  
“ _I KNOW A CHEAT WHEN I SEE THEM!_ ” he exclaims, pointing accusingly at Rose. “If you don’t give my baby girl back her money, so help me you will _NEVER_  be allowed in the Crocker household again!”  
  
Then your face wasn’t hot with risqué thoughts, but with sheer and total embarrassment. Rose wordlessly handed the money back to you as you did a facepalm to hide your shame for your father.  
  
“Good,” your father says at Rose handing your money back. “I don’t want to catch you cheating again, missy!”  
  
The door slams, and you know he’s out. It’s only then that you force yourself to peek up at Rose, expecting her to tease you about your overprotective father.  
  
But you don’t. You see something  _much_  different. She’s looking away from you see her pale cheeks have gone rosy colored, and that one of her own hands are hiding her face in embarrassment. She’s not even smirking.  
  
So Miss Rose Lalonde is not  _nearly_  the badass she tries to pretend she is.  
  
It’s then that the little crush that you’d been developing all night became what you thought could be the beginnings of real romantic love. Rose Lalonde was just a  _girl_. Just like you.  
  
It was then that you made a bold move you would have never expected to come from you.  
  
“When do you want to go on that date?” you asked.  
  
Her eyes darted to you, cheeks still rosy with embarrassment. Her eyes suddenly lit up, and her mouths curled up not in a smirk, but in a genuine _smile_.  
  
“How about now?” she responds.  
  
You two sneak out of the house and paint both the suburbs and the city, driving Rose’s car everywhere. A night turns into a day, and then into another night, until the cops come banging on your and hers hotel room door saying you’ve been away from your parents for two weeks.  
  
You wouldn’t take away a single second of it.


End file.
